Element maze runner
by NatureHippie2102
Summary: Aang doesn't know where he is, who he is, or why he ended up in this place. Every thirty days, a new boy would show up from a different nation. Very rarely, like every three months, they would get a boy who can bend the elements. Things change when a boy named Aang shows up and is able to bend all four elements.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, so this is my first crossover ever so bare with me. I know its short but there will be longer chapters in the near future. Thank you everyone and enjoy.

I open my eyes and see just darkness. Suddenly, the ground below me shifts and I fall on my face. I feel the ground and feel metal. I feel around the room and realize I'm in a metal cage. The prison swings, as if being pulled upwards. I scream louder but the sounds whip past me with the wind. I stop attempting to stand because it'll just result into me falling onto my face. I try to sit still but I'm whipped all around the cage. I hear a loud bang and the cage stops going up. A dizzy spell takes over ny body and I can't see anything straight. I lie on the cage floor and take deep breaths. Suddenly, i hear a loud squeal and a light appears above me. The cage roof opens and a burst of light overwhelms my eyes. I squint, trying to see what is up there but i only see light. Out of nowhere. A boy jumps into the cage and grabs my arm.

"Hey, we got an airbender!" The voice yells out. My vision starts to get used to the light and I see a bunch of guys looking down at me. I turn to the guy holding my arm and he laughs at me. He wears a blue t-shirt and has longish hair tied back into a wolftail. He pulls me out of the cage and throws me onto the ground.

"He's small"

"Yeah, but we do need another airbender"

"He looks tough"

"Look at him, he's crying"

"You still think he's tough?"

"You cried when you came!"

"So did you!"

The voices surround me and I look around with confusion.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" I say.

"Look, you scared him"

"I scared him? I wasn't the one who threw the little man onto the ground so roughly"

"Guys stop fighting!" A voice yells, stepping in front of everyone. He sits next to me.

"Everyone leave the greenie alone for now. Remember how stressed and confused you all were when you showed up? Just walk away"

I look up to see who is talking to me and see a guy with long black hair and a red muscle shirt.

"Do you have a name?" He asks me.

"Aang" I say, trying to fight the tears off best I could.

"I'm Zuko. Welcome to elements glade."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, firelordhippie here. So this story is a combination of avatar the last airbender, maze runner, and legend of Korra, Ok, now that's out of the way, please enjoy chapter 2

Zuko kneels next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down greeny, you're safe" He says as I try to control my breathing.

"Where am I?" I ask him.

"In the glade, the safest place in the maze"

"The maze?" I look around at the tall walls surrounding the gigantic land and see four gaps on each side of the walls.

"Please tell me you remember what a maze is" He says sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, but I don't remember a lot. How did I get here?"

"No one knows. Do you remember what nation you're from?"

"Air. Thats the only thing I remember of my past, and that I can bend air."

"Ah, you're a rare one greeny"

He stands up and walks towards the guy who pulled me out of the box and the two guys walk towards me.

"This is is Sokka. He will be taking care if you, help you with your questions and will tell you how to survive. Before I leave you guys to talk, here are our only four rules. No hurting another glader, no leaving the glade at night, no leaving the glade unless you're a runner, and no using bending against other gladers"

Zuko walks off and Sokka shakes my hand.

"So what's your name greeny?"

"Aang, and why is everyone calling me greeny, why are we in a maze, why-"

"Yo slow down dude. One at a time. First off, we don't know why we're here, how we got here, who brought us here, why the only thing we remeber is our names and what nation we're from, why we can't remeber anything else, and how to get out" he crosses his arms, like what he just said was completely normal.

"Do you know who put us here"

"I just told you, we barely know much about this place"

I stare at the boy as he sits next to me.

"Sorry I threw you onto the ground, I was just trying to look tough, Before you came here I was the greeny." He pats my back and I wipe me tears. I notice him looking at my head.

"Whats wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing, its just that we've never gotten a kid covered in arrows."

"Arrows?"

"Yeah, look at your body, you got one on your head too."

I rub my head and feel that I have no hair. I look at my hands and see blue arrows that go up my arms, the same for my feet.

"Lets go greeny, its dinner time" He says before grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand up. We head inside a giant building and we head to an area surrounded my other guys.

"Wait here" says Sokka before heading into the crowd. He walks away from the crowd with two trays.

"Ok, let's eat outside" he hands me the tray and I follow him out. The tray has a barbeque sandwich with mashed potatoes and a cup of water. A boy with short dark brown hair and a red scarf with a red long sleeved shirt walks up to us and sits next to Sokka.

"So this is the greeny? He's smaller than I thought." He says and Sokka laughs.

"Yeah, but he's an airbender"

"Cool, what's your name kid?"

"Aang" I say and he shakes my hand.

"I'm Mako, I'm the head runner here"

"Runner?"

"Yeah, me and a group of guys run around the maze, looking for a way out. I've been running for three years and I've found nothing"

"Speaking of runners" Says Sokka "why aren't you running today?"

"Twisted my ankle yesterday, taking a small break today. Don't worry your shuck face, I'll be up and running tomorrow"

"Stop calling me shuck face, shuck face!"

"Nice comeback" I say and they laugh. We talk for a while until another guy sits with us.

"What do you want Jet." Says Sokka "I didn't realize that just one fight could ruin our friendship" Says the guy.

"What friendship?"

Jet rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"Aang, right?" He says to me and I nod.

"I've never seen a greeny cry so much until you came" Jet says and laughs.

"I have" Says Mako. "You still hold the record for longest cryer and biggest baby"

Jet gives him the finger before standing up and marching off.

"Don't listen to him" Says Sokka.

"Yeah, he's just a bully" Mako agrees.

We finish our food in silence until Zuko walks up to us.

"Alright greeny, time for the tour" He says, offering me his hand. I grab it and stand up.

We walk around the glade and he tells describes to me each building. "Over there is the farm where our food is being raised. Over there is the slicing house, where our food is taken care of, and over here is the kitchen." We head inside a small kitchen and inside is a teen guy in a wheelchair.

"Hey Teo," Says Zuko.

"Hi Zuko, how was lunch today?"

"Good as always"

He smiles at Zuko and turns to me.

"An airnomad, nice" He says.

"Actuelly he's an airbender"

"Awesome, i'm the chef here" he says to me and I smile.

"We should continue the tour" Says Zuko as he grabs my shoulder and we walk off.

We climb up a tall wooden tower and stare down at the glade.

"So how many people are able to bend the elements here?" I ask Zuko.

"Out of everyone here, we only have two benders of each nation."

"Can you bend an element?"

He looks at me and creates fire with his finger tips.

"Me and Mako are the only firebenders. Haru and Bolin are the earth benders, Desna and Tahno are the waterbenders, and you and Kai are the air benders."

"Wow." I say and lean back on my elbows. This place, this strange place is my new home. I've only been here less then a day, but I really want out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on greeny, I want to show you something" Says Zuko as he starts climbing down the ladder. I follow and we walk to the giant gap in the stone wall.

"Wait for it" He says. Suddenly, a group of guys run out of the gap and run inside a building.

"Were those the runners?" I ask Zuko and he nods.

"Everyday for the past three years, those guys run around the maze, looking for a way out of here.

"Have you ever tried using bending to get out?"

He chuckles at my comment.

"Dang it, a greeny almost went a full day without asking that question." He says slightly smiling.

"Whats so funny?" I ask, very confused on what was funny.

"No, we can't use bending to escape."

"Why not? Earth benders can just climb up the wall and-"

"Nope, see that red line near the top of the maze?" He points up and I nod.

"Its basically a deadly force field. You touch it, you die a painful death."

"Ok, why don't earth benders just-"

"Destroy the walls with earthbending?" Zuko interrupts "The walls may look like they are made of stone, buy nobody is able to bend them"

"What if you-"

"Tried that, didn't work"

"Have you-"

"Look, whatever you say, we tried it and it doesn't work"

Suddenly, I hear a loud bang come from the gap.

"Watch" Zuko says. Suddenly, the stone walls start to move and the gap closes.

"How was that possible! Those walls look like they weigh a thousand tons!"

"They probably do" Zuko says and starts walking away like it was nothing. We head to a large building and he tells me to find Sokka and he leaves.

"Hey Greeny" Says Sokka as he throws a sleeping bag at me.

"Lets go" He says and I follow him out. The throws his bag next to a tree and unrolls it.

"So how was your first day?" He asks me.

"It was ok" I respond as I open my sleeping bag.

"Why is that?"

"I just woke up in the middle of no where and I still have barely any idea what's going on" I say and give him a sarcastic smile.

"Don't worry, you'll understand every little detail of the maze in about a week"

Sokka crawls into his sleeping bag and closes his eyes. I slide into my sleeping bag and close my eyes.

...

"He's ready"

"Should we do this?"

"Aang!"

"Where did you go!"

"Come on!"

"Good luck"

"Stop it!"

"Hey Zuko"

"Leave me alone!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"No turning back"

"Let me go!"

"Aang, don't do this"

"Your training has paid off, avatar"

"You'll be staying in the glade"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"Help me!"

"Pay attention"

"You won't see each other for a while"

"Its your turn"

"Korra!"

I wake up in a pool of sweat. Pictures and sounds flashed around me in my dream and it makes me breath heavy. The last thing in my dream was a girl with tanned skin and a blue tank top shirt, staring at me as I call her name. Who was she? What even was going on in my dream. My dream looked like it took place in a laboratory. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and see Sokka leaning against the tree with an apple in hand.

"Do you always scream in your sleep greeny?" He asks me before tossing me the apple.

"Was I screaming?" I ask as I rub my eyes.

"Yup, quite loudly actuelly. Zuko had to come over and see if anything bad was happening. Gave us all a good scare greeny"

"Could you stop calling me greeny!"

"Afraid not" He replies with a chuckle. I roll my eyes and take a bite from my apple. Sokka fiddles with an object in his hand.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"Its a boomerang. I'm the only person who's allowed to touch it, mainly because I'm the only person who knows how to use it"

He then throws it in the air, making it spin and it returns to him.

"That was cool" I say.

"Thanks" he says with a smile. "So who's Korra?"

"What?"

"Before you woke up, you screamed Korra. Sounds like a girls name"

I scratch my head and think, who was that girl.

"I don't know" I answer him. We sit in silence as I finish eating my apple. Once I finish I throw the core in the trash.

"Hey, you're Aang, right?" A boy walking towards me asks me.

"Uh, yeah, what's your name?" I ask him.

"I'm Kai, the other airbender" He bows to me and I bow back.

"Do you remeber how to airbend?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Thats ok, I forgot when I first got here too. Here, I'll teach you the basics, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure"

Kai smiles and stands with his hands in front of him and I copy. He moves his arms in a circle around him, as if he is flowing in the wind. I copy him and feel peace within myself. Suddenly, I see a faint outline follow my hands, the wind. I continue moving my arms and watch as I control the air around me.

"There you go" Says Kai as he stops moving. I drop my arms and smile at Kai. Kai suddenly throws a rock at me. I put my hand in front of me and push forward, sending a gust of air to the stone, sending it back to Kai. He catches the rock and nods.

"You found your airbending, good job" He says. Suddenly, a giant horn goes off.

"Whats going on?" I ask Kai. He doesn't answer, he just stares at the box.

"Kai?" I ask him. He runs to the box as a bunch of guys run to it as well. Sokka runs up to me and grabs my shoulder and pulls me to the box with him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" I yell. Zuko walks up to me.

"That horn you're hearing only goes off every thirty days when a new boy comes. We've never had someone come a day after some one."

The horn stops and a loud crash sound comes from the box whole. Mako opens the small door. I try to see what's going on but a bunch of tall guys are surrounding the box. I hear someone jump into the box.

"Its a girl" Zuko says. I move a few guys out of the way and look into the box.

A tall girl with long brown hair and a blue tank top lies in the box.

"A girl?"

"I call dibs"

"Man she's cute"

The guys all talk I've each other. Suddenly, the girl shoots up into a sitting position. She scans the boys faces until she makes eye contact with me.

"Aang" she says before collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: So in this story I changed the ages a bit (I keep forgetting to mention that) So Korra and Mako are sixteen, Aang, Kai and Bolin are fifteen, and Desna is seventeen.

After the girl collapses, all the guys stare at me.

"Greeny, come here" Says Zuko. I step into the box with him. "Does she look familiar to you? Any memories coming back to you?"

I shake my head even though she does look familiar. I try to remeber but nothing is coming into my brain, nothing.

I step out of the box and stand next to Sokka.

"Can I have her"

"She can bunk with me"

"I should help her out"

"Can I carry her?"

All the boys talk until Zuko gets out of the box.

"Shut up! If anyone touches the girl other than the doctors will be thrown off the cliff, understand!?" Yells Zuko. He gets back in the box and carries the girl to the med-jacks hut.

"Continue on with your jobs everyone" A voice yells.

Sokka taps my arm and gestures me to follow him. We walk behind the main building.

"I saw the way you looked at that girl, you know her, you remeber her" He says. I shake my head and he roles his eyes.

"You know something we don't, you remeber something"

"No I don't Sokka, I don't remeber anything"

He looks away from me and sits on the grass. He stares at the grass and sighs.

"Whats wrong?" I ask him as I sit next to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled, it's just that I thought you remembered something and that you could help us get out"

I pat his back and smile.

"We'll get out soon, I promise" I say to him. He smiles slightly and pulls out his boomerang.

"Here, if you're a bender, you're golden. Everyone wants to be with you when danger approaches, everyone goes to the benders when trouble grows. This boomerang is the only thing that makes me special, its the only thing that makes me feel better than benders"

"Where did you get it?"

"It came with me when I came in the box, I woke up holding it. Even though I forgot everything from my past, I remember how to use this. The other guys tried to learn how to use it but they all quickly realized that only I can use it"

Zuko walks up to us and gestures me to stand.

"Come with me" He says and I follow him. We walk to the med-jacks hut and we head inside. We walk into a big room and the girl lies on a bed. Next to her is a boy with long hair water bending the water so it glows and he rubs it on her head.

"How is she Desna?" Zuko asks him.

"It seems the female refuses to awake from her slumber, she may be in a coma"

Zuko looks at me and crosses his arms.

"I'm gonna ask you again, do you remember anything about her, any thoughts popping into your head"

I walk closer to the girls bed side. I stare at her closed eyelids. She looks familiar, so familiar but I can't think of where I know her from.

_Aang_

I jump back. A random voice spoke to me, a female voice, but the only girl is-

_Aang listen to me, i don't have much time_

I crash onto the floor and stare blankly at the room. It sounds like a person is talking to me but no one is there.

"Aang what's wrong?" Zuko asks.

_Aang its me, Korra, listen carefully_

I plug my ears but I can still hear the voice as clear as day.

_Aang, i'm slowley forgetting everything, stop trying to block me out_

I run out of the room

_protect the benders at all costs, they need you and you need them, you are the avatar_

And then it stops.

"Greeny" A voice yells. I stop running and I see Zuko chasing after me. "What the heck dude? Why did you start freaking out like a maniac?"

"Nothing" I reply "I heard an annoying sound"

"What did it sound like?"

"A buzzing sound"

He rolls his eyes and walks off. I turn away from Zuko and see Jet standing behind me, laughing.

"You should've seen yourself, you looked like you were a chicken trying to fly"

I turn away from Jet and walk away.

"Leave him alone Jet" a voice says. A guy in a long sleeved green shirt walks up to us.

"Mind your own business Bolin. You think you're so cool just becuase you're a bender? I bet you'd run away screaming if a griever was fifty feet away from you"

"Like you did?"

Jet and Bolin stare at each other for awhile until Jet rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Thanks" I say to the guy. He turns to me and smiles.

"Anytime, I'm Bolin" He shakes my hand.

"So you're an earthbender?" I ask him and he nods proudly.

"A very rare talent here, and I'm a very rare person, I got quite the charming personality. Its about time a girl came here so my amazing charm can be used for a good cause."

"From the looks of things, I don't think Zuko'll let anyone near her"

He nods and frowns.

"I know, but maybe my brother can pull some strings"

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Mako and I are brothers"

"Really? How do you know?"

"We came up the box together, him and I were the first people here. We forgot everything except our names and that we're brothers"

"Weird"

"It was nice meeting you kid, I got to go continue my job" He says and walks off to the farm.

_Aang_

The girls voice comes back, making me jump.

_The maze, its a pattern_


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" I ask, hoping the voice would reply, but it doesn't. I hear nothing. I shake my head with frustration. This voice I'm hearing is probably nothing so I just walk to Zuko. He's leaning against a tree, looking slightly worried.

"Whats wrong Zuko?" I ask him.

"All the runners have returned except Mako. If he doesn't make it before the doors close-"

"So he'll just be outside of the glade for the night, not that bad, right?"

He looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"No one has ever survived a night in the maze, ever. Out there, these horrible creatures called greivers come out every night. They will rip you to shreds and eat you for lunch"

I gulp loudly and stare at the stone walls. Zuko pats my shoulder and walks towards the Maze door and I follow. He stares into the maze and I hear someone walk up to us from behind. Bolin.

"Has he returned yet?" Bolin asks Zuko. Zuko shakes his head and Bolin looks down. I pat Bolins back and he smiles at me. Suddenly, I hear a loud bang and the walls begin to close.

"No..." Bolin whispers as he looks up. "Come on Mako"

Zuko shakes his head and walks away. I stare into the emptiness until I suddenly hear a voice. I see Mako half running half limping towards us. His face is covered in sweat and he looks like he's in a lot of pain. Bolins face lights up at the sight of his brother. I turn and see Zuko sprinting back to us. The walls are going to close at any second, Mako won't make it.

"Come on!" Bolin yells. "You can make it!"

Mako yells in pain and falls onto his stomach. The walls look like they'll close in five seconds.

"Greeny! Don't even think about it!" Zuko yells to me. Four seconds. Mako yells in pain. Three seconds.

"Aang! Don't go in!"

Two seconds. A tear runs down Bolins face and I close my eyes. One second.

...

When I open my eyes, I see Mako lying in front of me. I turn behind me and see the wall close. I did it, I'm in the maze. What have I done.

"Congratulations Greeny, you just killed yourself" Says Mako as his sits up. I walk up to him and grab his arm and pull him into a standing position.

"What happended to your leg?" I ask him.

"Remeber how I had a sprained ankle the other day? Well, it didn't fully heal and sprinting around a shuck maze all day sure didn't help with the healing process" He replies. I take a deep breath and nod.

"So what do we do?" I ask him.

"What is there to do Greeny? We're dead."

I shake my head.

"No, we can make it. We're benders, remeber? We can survive the whole night"

"Have you met a griever Greeny? It doesn't matter if you can bend all four elements, the griever always wins"

"Has anyone ever been able to bend all four elements?"

He laughs slightly.

"No, never has anyone ever been able to"

I look at him and cross my arms. Suddenly, I hear a high pitched sound come from the maze. Mako grabs my arm and starts to run, but quickly falls over. He yells in pain while holding his ankle.

"Run Aang" He says. "Just leave me and run"

I look at him in shock.

"No way in hell am I leaving you. We are going to live and go back into the glade in the morning"

He rolls his eyes and sits up. I look at his ankle and it looks almost broken. The high pitched sound suddenly gets louder.

"Just run, maybe your airbending can keep you alive" He says.

"No"

The sound gets closer. Out of the maze, I see a giant terrifying beast appear.

"Is that-"

"A griever"

I stare at the beast with wide eyes as it gets closer.

"Run!" Mako yells. I shake my head and sprint towards the beast. I send a gust of air towards it, knocking it to its side. It then stands up and moves quickly towards me. I run back to my original position and stand next to Mako.

"Dude, just run"

The beast gets closer and closer and my heart beats faster and faster. Just airbend Aang. No, airbending will only slightly move it, not kill it. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I shut my eyes and lunge my arms forward. The high pitched sound stops and I open my eyes. I see in front of me the stone from the ground sticking out, towards the beast that lies on the ground, dead.

"Impossible..." Mako whispers. "You just bended the stone. No one has ever been able to bend the maze stone, let alone bend two elements"

I look at my hands in confusion. I sit down and shake my head. I hear something in the back of my head, a word that feels like I haven't heard in centuries. Avatar.

...

The doors open and I look inside the glade. Almost every glader stands at the edge and looks shocked when I help Mako leave the maze. Sokka looks at me with shock as I walk past him and hand Mako to the med-jack.

"Mako!" Bolin yells as he runs to his brother. The two guys hug.

"How did you survive?" Sokka asks.

"This Greeny is special" Says Mako. "Not only did he kill a griever, but he bended earth"

Every glader stops talking and look at me. Jet crosses his arms and glares at me.

"How is that possible?" I hear a glader ask.

"I don't know" I say "I just...did it, I guess"

"Even earth benders can't bend those walls, how can an airbender be able to?" Asks Jet. Everyone still stares at me in confusion.

"Because I'm the avatar" A voice says. It takes me a second to realize that voice was mine. I didn't say that, well, maybe I did, but I didn't mean to.

"Whats the avatar?" Zuko asks.

"Someone who can bend all four elements" I reply, once again without even realizing. The crowd gasps and start to whisper. Jet gives me an icey stare before walking off and a tall boy follows him.

"Maybe this is a sign" Says Bolin "Maybe whoever put us here sent us Aang to help us get out"


	6. Chapter 6

Get back here

Why are you doing this to me!?

Choose carefully Aang

Korra!

You will learn your lesson

Trust me

That's it!

Katara!

Sokka!

I'm sorry

Congratulations

I knew it!

Korra, Aang, try harder

Don't separate us!

You are both the avatars

Stop it!

I open my eyes and shoot into a sitting position. Sokka sits next to me with a paper and pencil.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Every night ever since you've gotten here, you would yell random words in your sleep. I've decided to write down all the words you say in case it could help us" He replies.

"What did I say tonight?"

"Why are you doing this to me, trust me, I'm sorry, Katara, Sokka, and stop it."

"I said your name?"

"Yeah, and the name Katara. I don't know why, but that name sounds familiar. Do you remeber what this Katara person looked like?"

"Hmm, kind of. She has long brown hair tied back into a braid. She wears a blue long sleeved shirt and a short skirt. She kind of looks like you."

"Weird. Do you remeber anything else from your dream?"

"It was so confusing. Most of it, we were all in some sort of laboratory. What did I say yesterday?"

He pulls another piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it.

"Hurry up, don't let go, why did I do this, do you guys want to be together, and leave me"

I scratch my head in confusion. Why would I say those things? Who would I tell to hurry up? And why do I want someone to leave me? And how come last night I said Sokkas name?

He hands me an apple, as he does every morning. I eat it and Mako and Bolin walk towards us.

"Hey guys" I say. Bolin smiles at me and waves.

"We need to talk" Says Mako. He gestures me to follow so I do. The three of us walk inside a building and see Zuko inside.

"Aang, how do you feel about becoming a runner" Zuko says.

"Me? A runner?"

"No!" Jet yells, running into the building. "Are you seriously going to trust this little shuck? Ever since he came, things have been going down hill. A girl comes a day after him, and the box isn't going back down. This kid knows something we don't"

"Not really, you know more than me about the maze. I've only been here a week and I've barely adjusted"

"Thats exactly what a liar would say"

"Jet stop!" Zuko yells. "Aang is the closest advantage we have to get out of here."

Jet spits onto the ground before leaving.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk to me?" I question.

"Don't worry, he's a jerk to everyone" Mako replies

"So why do you want me to be a runner?" I ask them.

"Not only you can bend the maze walls, but you can also bend all four elements. You can give us a large advantage of getting out of here"

I consider the opportunity, that would be awesome, but there is a problem.

"I don't know how to bend the other elements. I only bended earth in the heat of the moment"

"It should come naturally to you, like airbending. When I found out I was a firebender, the moves just came back to me. Maybe since you can bend all four elements, you practiced it before you came into the maze, so the other three elements should be easy for you" Mako says.

"But if you have some difficulty re-learning the elements, I can help with your earthbending" Says Bolin.

"Yeah, and I can teach you firebending" Says Zuko.

"We can ask Desna to teach you water bending"

Everyone nods in agreement.

Aang

Her voice pops into my head. I get frustrated because I don't even know if the voice is just my own head, or someone is actuelly talking to me telepathically.

Aang, please listen. This is the last memory I am able to hang on to but i'm slowley losing it. Everything is going to change.

And the voice is gone.

"Aang, are you ok?" Bolin asks me.

"Yeah, I'm f-"

"Guys, she's awake!" A boy runs in and interrupts. "She sat up and sprinted into the woods and climbed up a tree. She refuses to talk to anyone except Aang."

Everyone turns and looks at me.

"Well?" Zuko crosses his arms.

"Well what?" I ask.

"Your girlfriend wants you"

I roll my eyes and leave the building. I head to the forest and see a few guys surrounding a tree.

"Go away!" The girl screams. She's definitely the voice that talks to me.

"Greeny, get over here" Says one of the guys. "She keeps asking for you"

I nod to him before climbing up. I sit on a branch and the girl hides behind a few leaves. I push the leaves and she holds a knife to me.

"Its me, Aang" I say quickly. She lowers the knife and stares at me.

"Where am I?" She asks me.

"You're in the glade. Don't worry, you're safe here. If you forgot all your memory that's completely normal. Do you know your name?"

"Korra" She replies.

"Do you remeber anything?"

"I know that you and I are avatars"

I pause after she says that. How does she know?

"Do you remeber talking to me-"

"Telepathically? Kind of"

So that was her. How is she able to do that? Can I do that too?

Was I talking to you like this?

"Stop that, its weird" I say and she laughs.

"Sorry, I don't know how I do it, but it feels natural"

"Why did you tell me that things are going to change?"

"When did I ask that?"

"Before you woke up, you told me things are going to change"

She leans back onto the tree in confusion.

"I don't know why I said that. Maybe things are changing for the better"

"We can only hope" I reply


	7. Chapter 7

I know most of you expect this to be another chapter, but its not. I want to let you guys know that I won't be updating any of my stories until June 26. With exams coming up I won't have time to write stories. Also, times when I was supposed to be doing homework, I would write Fanfictions instead and that REALLY affects my grades, so I need to take a break. Sorry. I hope you guys understand, but right now I really need to concentrate on school. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

After I finish explaining everything I know about the maze to Korra, we climb down from the tree and walk towards the shack. As we walk, Mako calls me over.

"C'mon greeny, if you're gonna be runner, you gotta train" He yells to me. I walk to him in confusion.

"In the maze?" I ask.

"Duh" He replies

I turn to Korra and see that she has already walked off. I turn back to Mako.

"When do we start?" I ask. He throws me a backpack

"Now" he says before turning and walking to the direction of the maze.

...

We run around the maze for a few hours until we come across a strange metal device.

"What is that?" I ask Mako as I take a sip from my water bottle.

"Garbage, that's what. When I first saw it, I thought I found the way out, but it doesn't do anything except stand in the way" He replies.

The machine is a bit smaller than Mako and a bit taller than me. It looks around fifty centimetres wide. The machine is a big rectangle and on each side are one of four symbols. Water, earth, fire, and air. Underneath each symbol is a hole.

"Can it do anything?" I ask.

"Nope, nothing. C'mon, lets keep running"

...

We return back to the glade a few minutes before the gate closes for the night. As usual, Bolin waits patiently at the gate for his brothers return. He does that everyday.

"Hey Mako, hey Aang" He says with a smile "Find anything interesting?"

"Just the same old stuff" Mako replies.

"Oh Aang, I meant to tell you. Sokka told me that when you get back to tell you...uh... what was it? Oh right! He wanted to talk to you in private" Says Bolin

"Really? Where is he?" I ask. Bolin points to the tree me and Sokka sleep next to. I walk over and see Sokka throwing his boomerang back and forth with himself.

"Hey Sokka" I say to him. He turns to me and smiles.

"Hey Aang, I'm guessing Bolin gave you my message?"

"Yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

He stares at me for a few seconds before sitting down against the tree.

"I decided to talk to that girl, Korra, while you were in the maze. I could tell off the bat that she was watertribe, so I asked her what tribe she was from. She said Southern, just like me. I asked her if she remembered anything from the tribe...and she said yes. I asked her if she recognized the name Katara, the name you said in your dream. She said yes, she said Katara was my sister"

"Wait, what? Did she remeber anything else?"

"She said the only thing she remembers is what tribe she was from and her two best friends names were. Katara and Sokka."

I sit in front of him.

"Did she remeber anything other than the tribe? Like, being in a laboratory?"

"I didn't ask. But Aang, I have a sister! I wonder what she looks like, does she look like me? Would we get along? Would we fight?"

"Sokka, not to be rude and stop your train of thought, but did you two talk about anything else?" I interrupt.

"No, after that conversation I had to get back to my job"

"I see."

"Yeah. So how was the maze? Was it aMAZEing?" He then bursts into laughter and I slightly chuckle at his lack of humor.

"Sure, you could say that" I reply. Sokka stands up from the tree and stretches his arms. Suddenly, Kai runs up to us.

"You guys gotta see this, c'mon" Says Kai before running off. Me and Sokka look at each other in confusion before running behind Kai.

"Whats going on?" I ask him.

"The gate" He replies "its not closing"

We see a bunch of gladers standing in front of the gate, all very confused.

"It should've closed by now"

"Whats going on?"

"Why won't it shut?"

"Is it broken?"

The gladers erupt with questions until Jet points to me and yells.

"YOU!"

He marches towards me and wraps his hands around the top hem of my shirt and pulls me close to his face.

"I knew this would happen!" He yells in my face "I knew the moment you showed up that everything will go down hill and it is! I say we kill him"

Suddenly, fire shoots in our direction.

"Let him go Jet!" Zuko yells. "Or else"

"Or else what!? You'll banish me? Sorry to disappoint you, but you can't, SINCE THE GODDAM GATE WON'T CLOSE! The grievers are gonna come and kill us all, all thanks to arrow head here"

Jet shoves me to the ground. He then turns to everyone.

"Are you guys seriously on his side? He's the reason that the gate isn't closing"

"Where's your proof?" A voice yells out. Sokka walks towards me and picks me up from the ground.

"Do you know the worst thing Aang has done?" Says Sokka. "Nothing. He did nothing wrong, ever. You suddenly accusing him of something he didn't do is wrong"

"You don't know that!" Jet yells. "Aang could be the one who put us here. He could be the one who tells the grievers to attack!"

"Enough!" Korra yells. She walks towards Jet in frustration.

"What are you gonna do, huh, your just a stupid girl" Jet smirks. Korra growls before punching him in the face. Jet rubs his cheek before throwing a punch at Korra, who dodges it without hesitation. She uses waterbending, using the water from the grass, and freezes his hands together. She then uses airbending to knock him over. Everyone stands in shock.

"Yes, I am also an Avatar. I don't know who put us here, why we're here or how to get out, and neither does Aang! All we know is that we have a gift that can help us-"

She is suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching noise. The sound of a griever, and it sounds close.

Author note: Thank you guys sooo much for being patient and for being understanding. I hope this was a good chapter and I hope the next will be just as good. I also want to say that I have changed the ending from the original story. I won't give any spoilers but the exit involves bending. Thank you. Peace and love to you all.


	9. Chapter 9

We all stare in fear into the maze as the horrifying sounds get louder and louder.

"Everyone! Inside the shack, now!" Zuko yells. We all sprint inside and stand together in the middle. The screeching sound continues the get louder.

"Go upstairs" Says Mako and we all follow. Once upstairs a boy inches to the window and looks out.

"Get away from there!" Zuko yells to him. The boy doesn't listen.

"Its in the glade." He says. "And he's getting closer"

"Sshh" I say before grabbing the kid and pulling him into the group. We all stand in silence, hoping the monster leaves, though that's impossible. Suddenly, the screeching stops and all we hear is ticking. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The ticking stops and we hear nothing but silence. Sokka breaths heavy next to me and I cover his mouth.

The same little boy moves towards the window but I grab his arm and shake my head. He looks at me with fear in his eyes. Suddenly the ticking starts up again and I hear the griever climb up the shack. Everyone starts breathing heavier. A giant claw breaks through the window and starts swinging all over the room.

We all move as far away from the window as possible until we see another griever break through the window behind us. Jet quickly jumps onto one of the grievers and lets it pull him out. Both grievers then stop attacking and leave the shack. I quickly move to the window, ignoring Zuko yelling at me to move away. There were four grieves but now their all leaving.

"They only took one person. Why?" Haru asks. I turn to him and shrug my shoulders.

"Is everyone ok?" Zuko asks. We all nod.

"Good. Lets all sleep here tonight"

...

"Aang, wake up" A voice says, shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Sokka sitting in front of me.

"Hey Sokka" I say weakly. "Did I yell in my sleep again?"

"Yeah, but only one thing"

"What did I say?"

"You said that the grievers will take one person every night until we're all dead, or we escape"

I look at him in shock.

"I said that?"

"Yeah, and everyone heard"

I look around and see all the gladers staring at me like i'm a monster.

"Maybe Jet was right" a boy says. He stands up and is tall. I don't know much about him but what I do know is that he never, ever talks and that his name is Long shot.

"Maybe Aang knows something we don't. Maybe he is making the grievers-"

"Long Shot, stop." Says Mako. He just growls.

I take a deep breath and stand up.

"Me and Korra will go out and see if all the grievers are gone. The rest of you guys stay here." I say.

"I'm coming too" Says Zuko. I nod and we leave the shack.

"Aang, can I talk to you?" Korra asks.

"Sure"

"Whoever sent us here keeps giving me a memory, but quickly takes it."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I told Sokka I remeber being his friend, but I don't recall that at all. Today, I remeber being in a laboratory, watching children being-"

"Yeah?"

"Being tortured. And I was the one torturing them, and I was a kid myself"

"Weird" I say.

"Hey guys!" Zuko calls to us. "Any grievers?"

"No, you?" I yell back.

"No!"

...

I stare at the box in confusion. It should've gone down by now, but its not. Zuko told me it goes down the day after it brings supplies so it can bring more. And now the gates won't close, and people are starting to blame me and Korra, but I don't understand.

"Aang!" Mako calls to me.

"Yeah?"

"Even though the gates won't close, you're still a runner. Lets go"

He gestures me to follow so I do. Once inside we run around for a while. I've been noticing something weird though.

"Hey Mako?" I yell to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why do some of the walls say 'flare infection radiation experiment nation' and why are the first four words red and the word 'nation' is orange?"

"We call it F.I.R.E. nation for short. We have a theory that it has something to do with the people who put us here."

We continue to run and run past the same strange metal machine.

"Mako wait" I say. He turns to me in confusion.

"What?"

"Can I take another quick look at the machine?"

"Uh, sure"

I walk to the metal machine and stare at it. Something tells me its important, but I don't know what.

"Aang, its just junk. Lets go."

I sigh and nod.

We eventually find a dead end so we turn and head back to the glade.

...

Once we return I see Zuko and Bolin waiting for us.

"Hey Aang, do you still want to learn firebending?" Zuko asks.

"And earthbending?" Bolin asks.

"Sure" I say.

"Ok, lets get started" Says Zuko.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ready?" Zuko asks me.

"Ready" I reply. Korra stands in front of me and we both are in fighting stances. She shoots fire towards me and I stick out my hand and catch the flame. I launch it back towards her and kick the earth, sending a wave of stone towards her. She does a side flip out of the way and when she lands she sends a fire ball at me. Using earthbending, I sink into the ground to avoid her attack. When I pop out of the earth, she has a fist to my face, ready to shoot fire at any moment.

"Good job Korra" Says Zuko.

"Yeah good job. Great job! You were amazing" Says Bolin.

"Uh, thanks. And you are?" Korra questions. I can see Bolins heart shatter into a thousand pieces right before my eyes.

"B-Bolin." He sobs. She crosses her arms and laughs.

"I'm just kidding. I know who you are" She says before patting his head and walking off.

"Friend zoned" Mako coughs. Bolin punches his brothers arm and I laugh.

"Wait, how long have we been training?" Zuko asks.

"About an hour, why?" I ask.

"Shit! Everyone inside the shack!" Zuko yells. I completely forgot about the grievers. Time really flies. But tonight, I have a plan. I'm going to make sure no grievers kill anyone.

Everyone runs inside the shack and race up the stairs. The sun slowly goes down and the squeeling begins. Once again, everyone stands in the middle, scared. I look out the window and see a griever has entered the glade. Perfect. I jump out of the window and use airbending to help me land.

"Aang!" Zuko yells. I run towards the beast and send a giant rock towards it. The rock smashes against the beasts skin but it just brushes it off like it was nothing. I then send a wave of fire at it and it walks through the flame with ease. Its skin is fire proof? And it can't be harmed by earth? How did I kill that griever in the maze. I used the earth from the walls. I run to the wall and see three grievers emerge from the gate and head in my direction. I put one hand on the wall and rip out a stone and throw it at a griever. It collapses to the ground and doesn't get up. I look behind it and see four more grievers emerge from the gate. I continue throwing stones but they keep coming closer and closer, their numbers growing. Suddenly, one gets extremely close to me and I see a needle shoot towards me. I see someone being pulled away by grievers, causing them to leave me alone. Pain overwhelms my body, causing me to faint. The last thing I hear is a voice yelling

"He got stung! He's gonna go through the changing!"

...

Normally when I dream, blurry pictures fly around my eyes and have sounds. This time was different, the pictures stayed longer, and the voices were clearer, and I finally understand. I understand everything. I know how to escape.

...

I open my eyes and see Desna, the water bender, looking down at me.

"He has awaken" He says calmly. Zuko rushes in and stares at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yells at me. "You basically were killing yourself!"

"I remeber everything" I say. Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I remeber our lives before we came here. And I know how to get out. Call a gathering."

...

All the gladers sit inside the shack in a circle and I stand in the middle.

"Before we came into this maze, we were part of an organization called F.I.R.E. nation. Many years ago, the fire benders tried to set the world ablaze, causing a strange disease called "The Flare". A very deadly disease that is very contagious. F.I.R.E. Nation was created to research the disease and try to find a cure. They did research and found the most intelligent children. They wanted to have benders involved as well. They did horrible experiments on the children just for this final experiment. The people in charge of the experiments were me and Korra. Even though we were in charge of your guy's experiments, we were experimented on the most. The gave us the ability to control all four elements and be able to talk to each other telepathically. I know you all have mixed feelings about us right now, but I've changed. I regret every second of my past and want to get the hell out of here. So this is what we have to do to get out-"

"Why should we trust you!" Longshot yells, standing up. "Two days ago, we lost Jet. He knew that you were trouble and did any one believe him? No! Just me. You just admit to us that you were the ones who put us here and now you expect us to trust you?"

"I trust him" Says Bolin, standing up. "If Aang was a bad guy, he wouldn't have tried to stop the grievers, by himself. He wouldn't have saved my brother from the maze. He wouldn't have risked his life so many times for us. I trust him."

"So do I" Says Mako.

"Me too" Says Zuko.

A few other gladers stand up and walk towards me. Others stand behind Long Shot. Luckily, I have all the benders except Tahno.

"Fine. Follow the traitor. I don't give a shuck." Says Long Shot before turning and leaving the shack. I turn to the gladers who stayed and notice something.

"Zuko, where is Sokka?"

"You didn't see? He was the one who was taken by the griever last night."


	11. Chapter 11

I fall to my knees in shock. Sokka was taken? My best friend? My brother? Gone?

"Its all my fault" I say as a tear falls down my face.

"Aang," Says Korra, kneeling next to me "It wasn't your fault-"

"I could've protected him! But instead, I just "Had" to fight the grievers! What the hell is wrong with me!" I yell.

"True, but by fighting the grievers, you got stung, and now you remember how to get out" Says Mako. I look up at him shake my head.

"I'd rather be stuck in this maze for the rest of my life than lose another friend" I say.

"Well, I've been here two years and I'm already sick of it. You say you know how to get out, we're getting out" Bolin says. I wipe my tear and stand up. Korra grabs my shoulder.

"For Sokka" She says with a smile. I slightly grin to her.

"Before we run" I yell "we need a bag of water and a few stones."

Everyone nods and a few people run off to get the supplies. Once prepared we run into the maze.

As we run, I look at Zuko. Something has been bugging me about him and I just feel the need to ask.

"Zuko?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"On your left eye, how did you get that scar?"

He touches his face.

"I don't know. Its just how I looked when I first came in the maze." He replies.

We run for a little while until we come across the metal box that me and Mako always run past.

"This thing?" Mako questions.

"Yes" I reply. "This is what will get us out of the maze. How it works is that you see on each side is one of each symbol for the four elements with holes underneath. Inside the machine is hollow. Each bender has to use there bending and hold their element in the hole. You cannot drop it because it won't work. Me and Korra have to enter what is called the "avatar state" and, using our bending, push the machine into the ground. The reason me and Korra have to push it down is because the machine is made of the same material in the walls that only avatars can bend, also we have to bend the four elements the benders hold inside the machine. There is also a sensor inside the machine that can see if the four elements are inside. Once me and Korra have pushed the machine down, something will happen that leads us to an exit. Its basically a giant, complex button"

"You don't know what will happen next?" One of the gladers questions me.

"No" I reply.

"Can we trust you?" Someone asks.

"Yes" I reply. The benders all discuss with each other who should be the one holding their element. Then, they all line up. The order is Bolin, Zuko, Kai, and Desna. Desna waterbends the water from his pouch and holds it the hole. Bolin holds the stones inside, then Zuko with his fire, then Kai with a small air ball. Me and Korra look at eachother and nod. Suddenly, I hear a loud screeching noise. Grievers.

"Nobody move. I'll handle them" I say. I run towards the beasts and extend my arms forward, sending some of the stone below me towards the creatures. One falls dead and the other continues its path. I crush the monsters with both sides of the wall. Suddenly, I hear someone scream. I whip my body around and see a grievers giant claw pick up Mako and run off. Bolin falls to his knee's and screams. Mako is carried off into the darkness further in the maze. I run the Bolins side and he cries.

"We have to save him!" He yells. I grab his shoulder but he just pushes me off.

"Bolin, he's g-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Look, once we get out, we can figure something out." I say.

"Get Haru to take my place. I'm going after my brother." He says standing up.

"No Bolin. He's gone, just accept it. I'm not gonna lose any more friends" I say.

"Then save Mako. He's your friend, right? Or do you want everyone who isn't Sokka dead."

"No! We can't chase after the griever, their too fast. Mako is long gone. We need to get out of here, now, before more grievers show up"

"How do you know its the way out? It could be a trap! A trap YOU set up so we can all be killed"

"Stop it Bolin" Korra interrupts. Bolin looks at me and shakes his head.

"You guys can leave. I'm going after my brother" Bolin says before turning around and sprinting into the darkness.

"Bolin! Get back here!" I yell. "Bolin!"

I start to run after him but Korra grabs my shoulder.

"Let him go. Its his choice, he wants us to go without him" She says softly.

"But he'll die. They both will" I reply.

"Aang, we need to leave" She says more sternly. I sigh and nod my head.

Haru stands in the spot Bolin was standing and holds the stone in place. I take a deep breath and hold my hands in front of myself. Suddenly, I feel myself get more powerful and my body rises from the earth. I look in front of me and see Korra rising as well, but here eyes are glowing. Are my eyes glowing too? I push the thought aside and begin to bend the machine. We use all of our strength and hold the machine and all four of elements in our bending grasp and begin to push it all into the earth. Sweat drips down my face. Who knew this would be so difficult. The machine doesn't budge. I take another deep breath and try to push all the power running through my body into my bending. Come on! I can do it! I am the avatar! Suddenly, the machine makes a loud bang sound and slowly shifts into the earth. We did it! After ten seconds the machine stops going down and makes a loud clicking sound. The machine has been activated. The benders release their elements and me and Korra hover to the ground. Once the power leaves my body, I collapse onto my knees. We did it. The machine suddenly opens up and inside is a staircase. Zuko helps me stand up and we walk to the stairs.

"What now?" Someone asks.

"We go down" I say. I leave Zuko's side and walk down the stairs. The gladers follow quickly behind. The sunlight above is the only light we are provided. I end up at a metal door. I turn to the gladers and nod to them. I twist the handle push slightly on the door. The room is bright white, full of cameras facing the door. I walk inside and the room erupts with applause. I look to my left and see a giant group of people standing behind a glass wall. In the front row of all the people, sitting on a giant red chair is a tall man with long black hair, a long beard and he wears a fancy red and black robe. He wears a small, gold crown on his bun and has a sly smile. He claps loudly.

"Congratulations young men young woman. You did it" He says. His voice is low and raspy.

"Who are you?" Korra asks.

"I am Firelord Ozai. None of you remember, but I'm the one who runs F.I.R.E. Nation. I'm the one who put you in the maze, of course with the help of my four assistants."

"Four? I thought only me and Korra helped-" I start.

"You really think I wouldn't let me own children not help with the creating of the maze?"

"Chikdren?" I ask.

"Of course. My daughter Azula and my son, Zuko."

We all turn to Zuko in surprise.

"What?" Zuko asks in shock.

"Hello son. Did you have fun in the maze?" Ozai asks.

"You're my father? No...NO!" Zuko yells. He falls to his knee's in shock.

"Whats wrong? You don't want to accept the fact that you're a prince?"

"Prince?" Korra asks, turning to Zuko. He stares blankly at the floor.

"I can't believe I'm the son of the man who-"

"Started the flare" I interrupt. "Firelord Ozai, you're the one who attempted to set the world ablaze. In doing so, you created the flare."

The Firelord leans back in his chair, smiling.

"Smart boy. Seems you remembered a lot from the changing."

"Ok, you have us here, what now?" Korra asks.

"Stage two" He replies.

To be continued.

Author note: That's the end of part one, Element Maze Runner. Part two will be titled F.I.R.E. Nation. I'm so glad that so many people liked this story. Honestly, when I wrote the first chapter, I expected no one to read it. I thought "why would someone want to read a crossover of avatar and maze runner?" But then I thought that if someone DID write it, I would totally read it. So I hoped that there were more people like me and there are. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows and the favs. Thank you all. Peace and Love.


End file.
